A Verdadeira Perfei
O Verdadeiro Paraíso é o segundo episódio da saga, "A Quest of the Forgiveness". Enredo Andando por uma floresta, com sua tradicional arma nas costas, sendo encantado por folhas coloridas caindo de uma árvore, José Pedro se depara com uma cerca e a pula. Do outro lado um varal e nele roupas comuns, e uma entrada para lavadeira de uma casa humilde. Ele a adentra e depois vai a cozinha, e por fim revira-a saindo como entrou. No jardim da frente ele havia-a saído, até que por trás surge um casal. Um homem bem gordo se coçando e uma mulher ao seu lado, preocupada. *'Mulher:' José Pedro!? *'José Pedro:' Mãe? *'Pai:' José Pedro? Esse é o meu garoto! *'José Pedro:' O que que está acontecendo? *'Mãe:' Estávamos preocupados. Você desapareceu assim tão de repente. *'José Pedro:' Desapareci? *'Pai:' Desapareceu, sim. Um criminoso veio e o levou pra saber sei lá o que. Mas é bom estar de volta, viu. Deixamos seu quarto como deixou. *'Mãe:' Entre. Eu fiz seu prato preferido, e já vamos jantar. *'José Pedro:' Mãe, Pai? Como assim? *'Pai:' Que isso, filhão. Não está nos reconhecendo? Eles vão logo dar um abraço um no outro. De repente, José cai como se tivesse levado uma facada. O sangue nas costas dizia que sim. *'José Pedro:' O quê! *'Pai:' Que isso, José. Achou mesmo que gostávamos de você? Chorava o dia inteiro, depois foi arteiro, dai rebelde e agora fujão. Estamos é fartos, FARTOS! *'Mãe:' Você nunca foi um bom filho. Merece esse destino. *'Pai:' Além do que já adotamos outra criança. Diga um oi ao seu irmãozinho. Do colo da mãe, aparece uma forma. Nela, um rabanete. *'José Pedro:' Um rabanete? Vocês estão doidos!? *'Mãe:' Olhe pra você. Tem uma arma em suas costas. É muito violento. Ele dá menos trabalho. *'Pai:' Além de ser inteligente, engraçado, versátil, ainda faz sucesso com as crianças. É o melhor filho que um pai poderia ter. *'José Pedro:' Vocês... vocês não são meus pais. *'Rabanete:' Você tem razão. Eles são os meus pais! Da forma ele pega a faca usada e pula até seu peito. Preparando-se para uma facada. o rabanete sorri junto ao casal e diz apenas. *'Rabanete:' Não o queremos aqui. Cai fora! Ele dá o ataque e José Pedro cai morto. Morto por um rabanete. De repente ele acorda e bate a cabeça no teto, e é acudido por agentes especiais e transportado em uma sala com mil e um equipamentos e levado até o Blue, que chefiava a operação. *'José Pedro:' O que aconteceu? *'Agente Blue:' O pior, José Pedro. O pior. Você sucumbiu aos estímulos de Etnem, foi isso que aconteceu. Faz horas que o perdemos. *'José Pedro:' O quê!? *'Agente Blue:' Embora não seja isso que o FBI queira, eu lhe dou a pergunta: você quer isso? *'José Pedro:' Eu... eu... vi meus pais. *'Agente Blue:' Pais? Descreva. *'José Pedro:' Eu estava numa floresta, dai entrei numa casa, e no jardim do outro lado e os vi me cumprimentando. Depois, fui esfaqueado por eles e morto por um... Rabanete. *'Agente Blue:' Rabanete? *'José Pedro:' Rabanete. Isso, não faz sentido. Eu me senti inteiro, e depois em pedaços de novo. *'Agente Blue:' Você se sente desunido por dentro, José Pedro? *'José Pedro:' Como disse. Eu queria saber mais da minha história. Desde que sai desse Etnem ai, eu me pergunto sempre... O que aconteceu. White me auxiliou muito na reintegração com a realidade, mas ainda me pergunto: aonde está a minha casa? *'Agente Blue:' Rabanete, hmmm... Creio que isso seja assédio da mídia. *'José Pedro:' O quê? *'Agente Blue:' Já sei. Kong Fu Panda 2, eu sabia já ter visto. Pois muito bem, José Pedro. Aceite o presente que dói menos. Descanse com seu colega de quarto e nos vemos amanhã. Podem levá-lo. Friamente, dois homens surgem e o transportam na maca em que estava para seu dormitório. Ele trata de ligar para Barack Obama e informa-lhe as novas. No próprio, José é posto na mesma e na tela da TV um seguinte anuncio é transmitido. *'Agente Blue:' Por conta da mídia, que creio ser o principal influenciador dessa perdição, iremos desativar qualquer contato com os sistemas de entretenimento. Nos vemos em três horas, para novos testes. Obrigado. *'Salada22:' O quê! Mas e eu!? *'José Pedro:' Eles não nos escutam, cara. Eu me sinto preso, agora me sinto preso. Pensava que vir para cá seria um sonho, e vejo que aqui é um pesadelo. *'Salada22:' Eu vim para cá só porque cliquei no anuncio errado, e eu pesquisei depois um código de segurança nacional pensando que era nome de jogo. Depois disso também não me lembro de nada. *'José Pedro:' Eles apagam nossa memória e esperam que trabalhemos para eles. Estou quase ao ponto de armar uma rebelião. *'Salada22:' Eles são mais fortes. Porém me conte. Como é Etnem? *'José Pedro:' Parece que você largou as limitações mundanas e flutua num vórtex, vivendo um sonho tão real que você quer ficar lá. Só que isso é meio... sei lá. Sem palavras. Eu sonhei ter sido morto por um rabanete. *'Salada22:' Ahnnn? kkkk *'José Pedro:' É sério. Eu fui morto por um rabanete, que foi adotado por meus pais. *'Salada22:' Quanta loucura. *'José Pedro:' É mesmo. kkk *'Salada22:' Eu ouvi falar que Etnem é um mundo criado com nossos maiores anseios. *'José Pedro:' Etnem é "Mente" ao contrário. Eles falaram que é através da mente que acessamos lá. *'Salada22:' Muito mais além disso. O FBI não ia se limitar a um conceito tão piegas. É com o subconsciente. Etnem é o esplendor do 100% do cérebro recriado. É como estar em contato consigo mesmo, e dar de face com seu próprio poder. É... incrível! *'José Pedro:' E surreal. Como sabe de tudo isso, e porque não me falou antes? *'Salada22:' Dei um jeito de pesquisar enquanto estava fora. Mesmo assim, eu não me arriscaria em entrar. Todos os que passar os limites pequenos do cérebro chegaram a uma inteligência alucinadora. Ficaram loucos. Longe da sociedade. *'José Pedro:' Acho que é isso que eles querem. Achar uma maneira de acessar os limites do cérebro, sem enlouquecer. *'Salada22:' É tão incrível que parece coisa de ficção científica usar esse potencial. Ainda assim é perigoso. Será usado como cobaia até quando? *'José Pedro:' Somente os supremos sabem. Pois eu não sei nada. Agora, irei descansar. Isso tudo mexeu com a minha cabeça. Enquanto isso em Etnem, em uma caverna escura Garoto legal está de frente a Nanomech217. *'ClockWork217:' O que aconteceu com você pra aquele comunista te trazer aqui? *'Deathstroke13:' Eu fui defender o bendito do UB10, e levei só um tiro e dai. Puff. Parei nesse lugar horrendo. *'ClockWork217:' Sorte sua. Eu cai da ponte com meu carro. Fico me pensando se foi um salvamento, ou uma sentença pior. Mas isso não interessa. Eu estava procurando um boboca pra me ajudar a sair daqui e achei você. *'Deathstroke13:' Obrigado pela parte que me toca. *'ClockWork217:' Sem essa, vai. Esse lugar aqui é dose pra leão pra um só aguentar. Precisamos estar unidos, pois eu não sei mais o que fazer aqui. As ameaças de morte, as bombas, o terrorismo! *'Deathstroke13:' O que!? Não é nada disso que vivo. Eu sou caçado por demônios voadores numa dimensão alternativa negra, quase se fosse um Nulificador. *'ClockWork217:' Jura? Clock olha para trás da caverna e vê o que GL descreve. Monstros voadores caçando-o com todos os seus esforços. *'ClockWork217:' Maluco. Eu tô vivendo em uma espécie de Chernobyl sem radiação. *'Deathstroke13:' Sério, me mostra? A dupla caminha entre pedras, e de repente sobem uma escada. No fim, GL vê o céu depois de semanas com seu sol ardente. Barricadas e muita munição espalhada pelo chão, e corpos por toda a parte. Balas pedidas também compunham o cenário. *'Deathstroke13:' Caraca, meu irmão. Eu vivendo um pesadelo e você um sonho! GL corre para pegar uma arma, e Clock o olha com desprezo. *'ClockWork217:' Eu não o trouxe pra ficar se divertindo. Eu o trouxe por que preciso de ajuda. Estou sendo caçado quinem doido pelas forças armadas. Acham que sou capitalista e querem me matar por isso. Como Hitler fez com os gays, judeus e negros. Pode isso, Arnaldo!? *'Deathstroke13:' Se você vive nisso, será que outros vivem em outros mundos diferentes? Como teve acesso ao meu? *'ClockWork217:' Eu simplesmente me abriguei e deu nisso. Agora, já que tá aqui tamo junto. Temo que nos defender pra não morrermos, tá entendendo? *'Deathstroke13:' Sem problemas. Eu joguei muito GTA pra esse dia. *'ClockWork217:' Ótimo. Agora vamos. Paremos de perder tempo. Meu plano é sair dessa cidade, e você vai comigo. Mate todo mundo fora eu. *'Deathstroke13:' Deixa comigo. Eles caminham e são logo retalhados. Paralelamente, máquinas estavam sendo instaladas em José Pedro. *'Agente Green:' Tudo certo, aqui. *'Agente Blue:' Vá lá e descubra o máximo que puder de como estabilizar-se, e busque não se perder dessa vez. Que obtenha sucesso. *'José Pedro:' Eu obterei. Ele é induzido num mundo. De repente, olhos são abertos num jardim e ao lado somente água e uma fonte. Uma catarata a sua frente caia, e um som fundo de harpa o acompanha em seus passos. Em uma ponte de mármore ele caminha, e de repente cruza com flores e uma escada em meio as águas. *'José Pedro:' Caramba, mas o que é isso? Que flores tão... perfumadas. - diz ele sentido o odor das mesmas. Ele sobe os degraus e ao alto uma porta de ouro sem maçanetas, mas abríeis apenas ao empurrar. Ele abre-a e dá de cara com um saguão, com uma piscina no centro. Muitos livros ao lado podiam ser vistos, e ele caminha até a mesma e mergulha. Lá vê muitos peixes, e feliz volta a superfície sorridente. *'José Pedro:' Este lugar é... perfeito! Que incrível isso aqui. É uma verdadeira maravilha! Entendo por que querem colonizar Etnem. Viver aqui é como viver num sonho. *'Voz:' Mas tem dono, caro invasor. Seus olhos voltam-se para um rapaz de roupa futurista que o encarava. *'Voz:' Você não é digno de estar aqui. Recua. *'José Pedro:' Quem é você? E aonde estou? *'Voz:' Recua! Ou irei chamar o Louco. *'José Pedro:' Louco? Quem é esse tal de "Louco"? *'Voz:' Já vi que não tem jeito, terei que apelar por medidas mais primitivas. O jovem corre por uma escada, e é perseguido por José. Uma vasta sala de jantar é passa, cheia de mesas e uma fonte, e no fim uma porta é aberta, onde ele se esbarra com uma imensa biblioteca, sem nenhum ser vivo ali. Apenas estantes, livros, um enorme atlas, um globo, e uma máquina de música antiga em cima de uma bancada, com anotações que vão ser logo lidas. *'José Pedro:' "A resposta para todas as perguntas provém de um oráculo poderoso presente em tudo o que dele foi criado. Está tanto fora, quanto dentro, e assim ambos mostram-se ser do mesmo elemento". O que isso significa? De repente, embaixo da máquina havia um botão. Da mesma, um som começa a sair. *'Som:' Se você está confuso está em busca de uma resposta. Se está em busca de uma resposta significa que se diversifica do que estão em volta. Se você é diferente, merece ser trato a altura. Continue buscando e sempre continuará sendo agraciado. A resposta só será dada enquanto continuar pesquisando. *'José Pedro:' Tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem. Isso não fez o menor sentido. José sai da bancada e decide ler os nomes dos livros. Muito curiosos: "A chave para o que não tem Tranca"; "O segredo do Óbvio"; "O futuro do Presente"; em meio a tantas contrariedades, ele encontra uma alavanca escondida e a abaixando, de duas prateleiras que desaparecem surgem-se uma porta. *'José Pedro:' Legal. Ele a abre e sobe a partir dela mais degraus, e dá de cara com uma sala de lazer. Mais fontes faziam um calmo som de água corrente, e em uma enorme janela estava um homem apreciando o mar e a vida aquática, rindo com as boas novas que seu escudeiro o disse. *'Louco do Futuro:' José Pedro, não é mesmo? *'José Pedro:' Como sabe meu nome? *'Louco do Futuro:' E como não sabe o meu? *'José Pedro:' Você é o "Louco", não é mesmo? Por que o chamam assim? *'Louco do Futuro:' Logo irá descobrir. Venha, vamos apertar as mãos. E assim é feito. *'Louco do Futuro:' Bender, não vai fazer o mesmo? *'Bender:' Ele... ele não é bem-vindo aqui. *'Louco do Futuro:' Deixe disso. É claro que é. Pois muito bem, o que quer aqui hoje? Saber como remover mancha de mostarda Australiana de vestido de seda branca, todos os segredos do universo, os resultados do próximo jogo do bicho? *'José Pedro:' Eu quero entender com vim parar aqui. *'Louco do Futuro:' Deveria se perguntar como foi parar lá, na "realidade". Afinal, o que é a realidade mesmo? Uma mesma situação pode ser vista com diversos ângulos divergentes, mas tudo depende da nossa emoção e estado do momento. As vezes o que parece um problema é uma solução, e o que é uma solução é na verdade um problema. De tão complicado que é definir "realidade", eu prefiro encarar como se ela não existisse. Você deveria encarar também, José Pedro. Afinal, somos nós quem temos o poder de definir as coisas. Ou ao menos você, que me ouve filosofar. *'José Pedro:' Eu não perguntei sobre realidade, eu perguntei sobre aqui. *'Louco do Futuro:' Você sabe como chegou aqui, então... Bender, mostre a José seus aposentos. *'José Pedro:' Não quero ficar, apenas quero entender Etnem. *'Louco do Futuro:' "Etnem"... Uma banda de música sertaneja, eu presumo. *'José Pedro:' Não. Esse mundo o qual estou. *'Louco do Futuro:' Que vontade você deve ou devia ter de vir para cá. É tão, perfeito. Sem cobiças, anseios, apenas tudo construído conforme cremos que deve ser o certo. Embora a "realidade" é da mesma forma, só que aqui é tudo mais instantâneo. Sem sabedoria, o poder é a nossa ruína. Com ela, é um teste para ascende-la. Precisa de um tempo para pensar nisto, José. Afinal, por que abandonou o Universo Ben 10? *'José Pedro:' Eu não sei, eu não me lembro. *'Louco do Futuro:' Foi uma pergunta retórica. Bender, por favor. *'Bender:' Não quero servi-lo, não gosto dele. *'Louco do Futuro:' E por que não? Por que deselevar-se a um nível tão terreno ao ponto de desgostar de alguém? Isso é idiotice, vamos, faça o serviço. *'José Pedro:' Já entendi o por que que te chamam de "louco". Eu quero uma resposta: aonde estão os que aqui vieram? *'Louco do Futuro:' Aqui, ora bolas. *'José Pedro:' Neste palácio? *'Louco do Futuro:' Isso aqui não é um palácio. É o que você define como um. Tudo depende de você, José. Você é a chave do sucesso ou do fracasso. Tudo depende de você. *'José Pedro:' Eu... Não consigo entender o que fala. *'Louco do Futuro:' Logo irá. Bender, leve-o. Bender vai em direção a porta, e José o segue deixando Louco apenas observando. Eles vão a outro cômodo, aonde se revela um refeitório cheio de aquários. *'José Pedro:' Você pode me traduzir o que o Louco disse? É que tipo assim, eu não entendo aqui. Isso não faz sentido algum. *'Bender:' Encarre isso aqui como a outra faceta da realidade. *'José Pedro:' Eu fui mandado aqui pelo FBI para explorar esse lugar, mas não sei se é seguro. Vocês são do bem? *'Bender:' Amigo. Como disse, aqui é a outra faceta da realidade. Pode ter uma vida normal aqui, sem problemas. Só tem um manual que precisa ler pra entender tudo isso aqui em que pisa. *'José Pedro:' Que manual? *'Bender:' Me siga. Eles saem de lá e vão para outra biblioteca, mas interativa. Ele aponta para uma estante. *'Bender:' Aquela coleção. Volume um ao mil setecentos e nove. O mil setecentos e dez é desprezível, pois é só revisão e se for se embasar nele, você se perde. *'José Pedro:' Tudo isso!? *'Bender:' Para entender. De resto, tem outras coleções para aprofundar. Louco é um gênio, pois sabe de tudo isso. *'José Pedro:' Eu o achei esquisito. *'Bender:' Gênios são esquisitos. Albert Einstein tirou uma foto de sua língua para o sentido de dizer que tudo o que é fenomênico é banal e irrelevante. Não vemos diferenças entre mundos, pois não as há de fato. *'José Pedro:' Só conseguem confundir a minha cabeça. E mais uma coisa. Queria saber sobre minha história. Quando vim aqui pela última vez eu achei que era uma espécie de monge e fiquei matando um monte de gente, e quando dei por mim já havia perdido tudo o que conhecia, e construí um novo mundo, mas que não preenche. *'Bender:' Precisa aceitar o que não conhece para dar vazão a resposta que procura. *'José Pedro:' E com isso fala de Etnem? Eu não entendo, sinceramente. Isso é além da razão. *'Bender:' A razão só atrapalha. Mas Louco sabe explicar melhor. Quer ver seu quarto? *'José Pedro:' Pode ser. Eles vão em direção a um elevador. Nele, Bender aperta um botão que brilha azul, e uma estátua se move e do vaso que segurava faz trasbordar uma enorme quantidade de água. A porta é fechada, mas pelo fado de não ser sólida e ter mais espaços vazios do que preenchimento, a água passaria fácil por ela. Isso assusta José. *'José Pedro:' Bender. A água, irá molhar todos os livros! *'Bender:' Não irá. *'José Pedro:' Como não? Já era. Eles vão a uma plataforma que se eleva conforme o nível da água sobe. No fim, eles se veem frente a uma nova porta, e por baixo tudo estava alagado. Bender o guia para a própria, e dela vê um ponto cheio de sofás veludados e uma porta vermelha. *'Bender:' Vou abrir a porta. Fique aqui e não toque em nada. Bender vai em direção a outra porta, e José fica ali... parado. Louco aparece do nada. *'Louco do Futuro:' "Ser ou não ser. Eis a questão" - Hamlet. Muito, esclarecedor. Não acha? *'José Pedro:' Não. Reparei que aqui todos tem superpoderes. Agora entendi tudo. Eu também tenho os meus... *'Louco do Futuro:' É só uma questão de conhecê-los. Autoconhecimento. Se já se conhece, mostre seu potencial. Eu sei enrolar a língua, olhe. Louco enrola a língua, e a mostra para José que fica enojado. *'José Pedro:' Obrigado por sua demonstração. *'Louco do Futuro:' Eu amo as histórias do Morre-Artuaii lá no Universo Ben 10. Não sei por que, mas isso me cativa. Ouvi falar também de seu mestre. Curioso, não? *'José Pedro:' Morre-Artuaii? O conhece. Guarda para si uma resposta que desejo. *'Louco do Futuro:' M-A. O louco que queria vingar-se de Artuaii pelo roubo de sua amada Natália, muito romântico. Para quem gosta de um amor caçado e bélico. Já eu, gosto do amor como é, mas vestido de como gosta ser. E você? Gosta do amor como? *'José Pedro:' Não fuja do foco. *'Louco do Futuro:' Seu problema é ser muito focado. Mas tudo bem, foi respeitá-lo. Acho curioso sempre essa história de "mestre", e o fato de você ter se elevado ao ponto de quando disperso entre mil e uma vibrações vir parar justamente em meu palácio. De tudo é um lugar muito evoluído para vir. Seu eu interno quer respostas profundas o qual seu mestre interno quer ajudar. Sempre orientando, dando lições. É isso o que sou. Seu novo mestre. *'José Pedro:' Mestres de Etnem são fajutos. Você não foge a regra, eu presumo. *'Louco do Futuro:' José, José, José. Você sabe o que quer? *'José Pedro:' Quero respostas. *'Louco do Futuro:' Então me pergunte. *'José Pedro:' O que é Etnem? E qual é a minha história, já que é meu mestre interno? Hein, Charlie? *'Louco do Futuro:' Você veio a meu palácio e agora estamos dialogando. Essa é sua história. Na realidade, eu cortaria essa parte do "veio" pois já está aqui agora. No aqui e agora. *'José Pedro:' Não foi isso que... Bender chega. *'Bender:' Pronto. Terminei. Olá, mestre Louco. *'Louco do Futuro:' Deixe de ser tão sério. Curta enquanto é vivo. Curta o que não conhece, e deixe de duvidar. Isso é uma maravilha, escute o som. Passado já passou, e o futuro não chegou. Por sorte o presente está em mãos, vai deixá-lo para ir em voos? *'José Pedro:' Tudo bem, eu entendi. Você fala para eu deixar de duvidar e viver o aqui e agora. Não é mesmo? *'Louco do Futuro:' Exatamente. Paz. Mesmo por que, você vai se permitir situações para buscar suas respostas. Basta apenas ficar calmo, e volta a ser aquele guerreiro que era. Agora deixe-me ir. Tenho que ir ao banheiro. Louco desaparece numa névoa branca. *'Bender:' Confuso, eu presumo. *'José Pedro:' Um pouco. *'Bender:' Irá se acostumar, afinal. Em todo o caso, abra a porta e terá seu dormitório. *'José Pedro:' À principio você não foi com minha cara. Por que que agora está sendo tão empático? *'Bender:' Simples. Por que não? Louco gostou de você, e agora entendi o por que. *'José Pedro:' Por que? *'Bender:' Ele irá falar em breve. Bender desaparece em uma névoa ciano, e José abre a porta vermelha pisando em um bloco preto, e em outro branco. De repente, ele se percebe num imenso tabuleiro de xadrez cujas peças se movimentavam livremente como se tivessem vivas. Pedro corre, mas rapidamente os peões avançavam casas e os cavalos quase o esmagavam. Quando estava próximo da rainha o bispo rapidamente o corta arremessando-o para longe. *'José Pedro:' Isso é clássico. Ora da morte. Desarmado, ele se vê frente as peças e irritado com tudo abnega aquela situação sabendo que ela não era real. Quando ia ser "comido" por uma torre, o rei vai para cima dela e a destrói. *'José Pedro:' Eu fiz isso? Legal. Ele corre para a rainha, e depois dela sai do tabuleiro indo parar enfim em um belo dormitório. Uma estátua sua aparece, como uma fonte. Ao lado, camas e livros a granel. No meio do conforto, ele olha para cima em um desenho dos céus, e repousa como se tivesse caminhando entre mil hectares a todo vapor. Ele fecha os olhos. *'Louco do Futuro:' Conforme sua vontade e força poderá vir aqui sempre que quiser. A calmaria dá lugar a agitação, e nela ele acorda na base do FBI sendo assegurado por muitos agentes especiais, que preocupados o tira do estado em que estava e o levam correndo, com massagem elétrica e tudo, até o agente Blue. *'Agente Black:' Eu falei! Eu falei que seria uma péssima ideia! *'Agente Green:' Coitado. Confuso, ele chega a sala do mesmo, e Blue estava preocupado. *'Agente Blue:' Relatório. *'Agente Cyan:' Ele parou de ter batimentos cardíacos por cinco minutos inteiros e depois reviveu do nada, como se tivesse morrido. Não sabemos como, mas ele está vivo agora. *'Agente Blue:' Soldado. Conte-me o que aconteceu com detalhes. *'José Pedro:' Eu simplesmente repousei lá em Etnem, e cheguei a isso. Estava num palácio aconcheante, calmo e suave. E quando descansei, depois de lutar contra um tabuleiro de xadrez, eu vim parar aqui. Eu... não sabia que tinha morrido. *'Agente Blue:' Parece que em repouso em Etnem causa a morte. Deve permanecer agitado lá, ou então devemos limitar seu tempo para impedi-lo de... *'José Pedro:' Eu estava bem. Estava calmo e tranquilo, e depois voltei a vida. *'Agente Blue:' Não podemos correr riscos, leve-o daqui. José é transportado e Blue fica pensativo, e liga para Barack Obama. *'Agente Blue:' Obama. Parece que entendemos por que White estava morto. Simplesmente não estava, e temos chances de reativá-lo. *'Barack Obama:' Graças aos céus. Faça isso o quão possível, e ele nos será útil. Depois disso, dispense o soldado e o mande a seus compromissos regulares. *'Agente Blue:' Assim será feito. Enquanto isso, em Etnem. Um garoto anda por um armazém, maneando, esperando por algo que não vinha até que... *'SirRandoso:' Você veio, finalmente. Mostre-me o que você tem ai em mãos. *'Voz:' Apenas quero saber de uma coisa, você viu essa garoto? *'SirRandoso:' Sem dinheiro não rola. O ser vai para cima de Randy' com uma faca, e ameaçando-o matar o pergunta novamente o mostrando a foto que empunhava. *'Voz:' Você viu esse garoto! *'SirRandoso:' Nunca vi mais gordo, cara. Acalme-se. *'Voz:' E esse? - ele pega outra foto. *'SirRandoso:' Não. Qualé. Tá se achando C.S.I pra ficar interrogando os outros? Com força Randy' é jogado para longe. O ser abre as portas e sai, irritado. *'SirRandoso:' Vai ver só se continuar se achando, otário. Tem que ter mais respeito com o Randy' tiozinho. Garaio. CONTINUA... Categoria:Episódios